If We Used Wands And Spoke Latin
by mpregauthor
Summary: Sacrifices always have to be sacrificial. What happens whenever that concept goes a wee bit too far? MPREG, Language, Shonen-Ai, Soubi/Ritsuka.
1. Chapter 1

**I****f We Used Wands And Spoke Latin**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Spurred on by a completely random idea...I mean, I swear, Loveless has so many freakin' plot holes; I decided to take advantage of them. Come on, they don't even really set up any "rules" for the spells they create! So anyways, yes, freak out on this story. It's full of fluff and angst. Here's it's components:

* * *

**Summary: **Sacrifices always have to be sacrificial. What happens whenever that concept goes a wee bit too far? MPREG, MA Language, Shonen-Ai, Soubi/Ritsuka.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Of course I don't own Loveless. The person who created it and the company who sponsors it does! I don't even live in Japan. Pffft.

* * *

The door wouldn't open. He forgot his keys inside his other coat which he had left at the coffee shop 10 blocks down. He had accidentally left his cellphone at work. To top it all off, he didn't know if he could even reach Soubi because Soubi was in a meeting with the Japanese Chamber of Art Council. They were reviewing his latest work; a sculpture made completely out of blue glass butterflies. It had to be at least 3 feet tall and it took 5 people to move it. It was also very delicate. How they managed to move it would be beyond him.

Ritsuka was in no mood for this. In fact, he would've opted for Kio's or even, though he hated the thought of it, Yayoi's help. And no matter how bad the situation, he would NOT opt for Yuiko's help. She was such a crybaby.

He decided to go next door and ask to use their phone to call Kio. After all, Kio was always welcome to the apartment, and since he was, he actually owned his own key. Of course, Soubi had to run this by Ritsuka first. Ritsuka, although hesitant, actually agreed.

At 16, Ritsuka now lived his own life. He lived with Soubi in his new studio apartment. He had lived an apathetic life, free of the passions that Soubi so claimed he had in store for him. Yes, although sometimes he hated admitting it, Ritsuka still had his cat ears and cat tail. Then again, that wasn't such a bad thing. At least he wasn't exactly being judged by the teachers. Or the students. But many of them simply assumed he was gay...which...was kind of true. Soubi had been the benefactor in that part of his life.

He knocked on the next-door-neighbor's door and was relieved to find that she had a phone available for him. Or really the fact that she let him in. People always thought Ritsuka and Soubi were queer, and Soubi always reinforced this idea, but Ritsuka tried his best to smash it to pieces. Thus, everyone considered Soubi a pervert and Ritsuka a little "boy-toy" that belonged to Soubi. Although everyone in the building thought this was very "wrong" they made no move to separate the couple, due to the rumors floating around about Ritsuka's rough past. Perhaps Soubi was helping him psycologically...in a sexual way...perhaps.

"Ah, yello? Ritsuka?"

"Hey, Kio, do me a favor and help me get inside the apartment. I've had a bad day; I left my keys in my coat in the coffee shop and I left my cellphone at Bento's Ramen Wheel...can you just let me in?"

"Oh I could, but only for a price."

"Not today, Kio. If you're going to play shitty games with me, do it when I'm in a better mood."

Ritsuka heard chuckling on the other end. "All you have to do is tell Soubi he's a pervert."

"I call him that every friggin' day, baka!"

"And so do I, but I bet if you say it more often, it'll start to stick! Maybe then he'll change his ways and move out of the same flat with a 16-year old kid!"

"I'm not a kid anymore, Kio. He saved my life and you know it. I have a debt to repay."

"But hell, that doesn't mean you have to live with him!"

"Why are we even having this conversation? All I called you for was to ask you if you could open the fucking door!"

"Hey, hey, watch your language 'little virgin.' You haven't lost your cat ears or tail yet. Until then, you are not permitted to say the word 'fuck.' Got it?"

"I thought my mother died in the Tokyo Asylum. I didn't know her spirit was reincarnated into you!"

That seemed to break him. Kio stopped cold.

"Oh fine. I thought perhaps I could actually convince you to leave the pervert today, but I guess I was wrong. I'll come and open the door. Perhaps you really have fallen in love with him?"

Ritsuka's face burned red. Thank the gods that Kio was not here to see his face. If he had been, Kio would've never let him down. "No, not...I-I haven't!"

"Good! I'm coming over there with the key; just give me a second." The phone clicked, and there was silence over the line.

Within a mere 15 minutes, Kio came down the hall, key in his hand, brushed past Ritsuka, and unlocked the apartment door.

"It's about time!" Ritsuka growled, and stomped into the flat. "You think I actually _liked_ today? Why do you insist on making my life difficult?!"

And to the utter and complete annoyance of Ritsuka, Kio said, "Because I _can_. It makes me happy."

Ritsuka sighed. "Thanks for the help, Kio." Kio simply smiled, walked out the door, only to have it slammed on his way out.

Was it not obvious enough that Ritsuka had enough? He had enough of Kio constantly picking on him, he had enough of people staring at him like he was a serial killer, and he had enough of the bastard known as "Soubi."

All these thoughts jittered through his head as he began walking in the direction of the rather small kitchen. He grabbed a few kitchen objects; wok, rice cooker, and a salad bowl from the cupboard, then a spoon, some semi-cooked rice, frozen beef, soy sauce, and sake.

"Dinner is on me, apparently," Ritsuka muttered.

The stove was nearly piping hot when the front door nearly collapsed on itself.

"Ritsuka!"

It was Soubi. He was bleeding.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **So...yeah, new fic idea. Hope you like?! Review please! :D And oh, flames will be used to create S'mores.


	2. Chapter 2

**If We Used Wands and Spoke Latin**

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Sorry for taking so long to update. As some of you may know, I've taken on two fanfiction writing projects and it's going to be longer between updates. I've been so busy with work, college work, and a large variety of extracurricular activities. So I apologize if it seems as if I'm shirking this story, but I haven't. So, anyways, back to the tale.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I think we all know I don't own Loveless.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Soubi was bleeding. The B.E.L.O.V.E.D cut into his neck was bleeding heavily, as well as his arms. The slash marks were so thickly coated with blood, Ritsuka could barely tell where each of cuts began and ended.

"Soubi!" Ritsuka cried, nearly knocking over a lamp in his hastiness to reach his injured "friend."

"Friend," didn't seem to cover it all, but "lover," seemed too much. Soubi had never forced Ritsuka into doing anything he didn't want to do, but still, Soubi had treated him like one would treat a lover.

Lover. Beloved. Loveless. Everything fit like some piece of a puzzle. It was odd, but it worked out for them. They had been living together for 3 years now. No sense in changing things now. Besides, they had seemed to get along well thus far. Except for the certain times when Kio acted like a complete jerk and tried to separate them.

That's when Aoyagi Ritsuka would get angry, and Soubi would try to stop them. Discord would always tear Ritsuka from Soubi for a time before Ritsuka managed to get a hold of himself and apologize.

But Kio was not in the picture. It was just Ritsuka and Soubi now, and the only thing on Ritsuka's mind was to get Soubi some medicinal help.

"I'm getting the first aid kit," Ritsuka said, the words running together as he ran from the room in the direction of the hall closet. He grabbed the kit and then headed back to Soubi. By the time he had gotten back to Soubi however, the man had his head lolling backward and his arms had gone a pale ivory. It was as if a vampire had smelled the blood and sucked the life out of his arms.

Ritsuka took a deep breath and tried to figure out what to do. He couldn't panic. He had to simply fix this nightmare.

He made a decision.

The hospital. He didn't care if they were found out, he didn't care if something happened, but Soubi was going to die without care.

He dialed the number of the local hospital (a number he knew quite well) who said they would send an ambulance. Their directions of what to do before hand were clear: find some way to staunch the bleeding.

Ritsuka was told to put pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding. He could've told them that already, but there was something nagging him about Soubi. Something just didn't seem right. It didn't seem right to touch him.

But Soubi wasn't dead. Yet if he wasn't dead, why was touching him such a big deal? Ritsuka took another deep breath, closed his eyes, and decided he would risk touching him. If he wasn't dead, his chest was still moving, and his face was still pink with life, although exhausted, why was it such a direct "no" to touch him?

He reached his hand towards Soubi and then touched him.

Nothing happened.

Ritsuka was relieved. Not only was Soubi, but he was alive—

Or maybe not.

Soubi began moaning and his back arched dangerously towards his stomach, and his hands clawed the marks on his arms. "Soubi-Soubi, what's wrong with you?"

But Soubi didn't answer. In fact, Soubi didn't seem like Soubi at all.

In fact, Ritsuka was sure that not only was Soubi _not_ Soubi, but Soubi was someone else…or maybe it was that Soubi was somewhere else.

Or maybe it was that Soubi was not only somewhere else, but perhaps held against his will.

Those where he was, Ritsuka had no idea.

His only thought now was to figure out where the real Soubi was through this imposter.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Kind of an abrupt ending, but I figured you would understand. These college days are rough, but funnnn. Enjoy this chapter! Remember to read and review! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**If We Used Wands and Spoke Latin**

**Author's Notes:** Hi! I'm back! Hope you like this next chapter in "If We Used Wands and Spoke Latin." College has been beating me down, so I apologize for the lateness. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Ritsuka was now bouncing inside of an ambulance. He was taking Soubi, or at least what he though "could" be Soubi, to the hospital. They had managed, without a whole lot of questioning, to get the bleeding of the B.E.L.O.V.E.D stopped, and they had also managed to get him into the ambulance without dying first.

Soubi's body was currently in "shocky" mode. They had a unit of plasma and a unit of type A blood already being hastened into him.

It was scary to see Soubi like this; so lifeless and dull. He was ill-looking and Ritsuka felt _damn_ sick just looking at him.

They had barely made it past four lights whenever the gurney bounced. "We hit something!" the a member of the ambulance crew shouted, and sure enough, there was something that Ritsuka spotted right outside the window.

It was black, white, and orange as far as Ritsuka could tell.

He glared at it closely through the faux glass.

It was moving, slowly, but surely.

"Is it a person?" Ritsuka asked, not daring to hear the answer.

One of the ambulance members in the ambulance crew looked slightly white. "I think we may have hit a person," he said softly. "Oh my god, I think we may have actually hit a person."

It wasn't long before something did make a noise, like a small moaning came from underneath the ambulance.

"We _did_ hit someone," Ritsuka gasped, his ears flattening in remorse. But for some reason, Ritsuka felt as if it were a _something_ rather than a _someone._

Ritsuka moved over to the other window and looked out. But before he could catch a glimpse of the other ambulance crew stopping and trying to see what was hit, the ambulance moved upwards and there was a loud _thud_, as the ambulance hit the ground again.

Ritsuka looked outside and caught a glimpse of a black, white, and orange _thing_ climbing out from underneath the ambulance.

It was frightening to look at for it reminded Ritsuka of a scary clown he had an experience with back in preschool.

The _thing_ wore a checkered outfit, and orange face paint with a black joker hat. He looked perfectly insane, especially since he decided to wear that awful thing in public.

He had a marred and ugly looking face that looked like something someone would make fun of on the preschool grounds.

He was slightly disheveled from his encounter with the ambulance, but otherwise okay.

He said something loudly, but Ritsuka couldn't hear since he was inside the ambulance and everything on the outside was muffled.

The ambulance driver, who was now outside, opened the door.

"Like I said, you had better be careful. I have Soubi's soul in my glass ball, but seeing as how you run me over, I guess I can just drop it."

Ritsuka looked dead ahead at the clown.

Did he just say what Ritsuka thought he said?

He said, "I have Soubi's soul in my glass ball, but seeing as how you run me over, I guess I can just drop it since it's preciousness is gone."

Ritsuka, suddenly hot with rage, screamed, "No! Don't!"

The clown stopped in his tracks and glared at Ritsuka.

"Oh, so you're his Sacrifice!" the clown roared happily. "I knew you were."

He had a sickening high pitched voice that sounded ridiculous and sickening. He looked like something regurgitated and purged onto the ground before something ran him over.

"I know I can trust you with his soul," sneered the clown. "But my name's the Practical Joker, and joking with Sacrifices is my job. I'm apart from the Seven Moons division, so you don't have to worry about killing."

Ritsuka glared at the Practical Joker. This was ridiculous. How could something, or someone, so vile, be so non-chalant?

"I should say you're welcomed into my presence. I know you want Soubi's soul back, and I'll give it to you. Just have him eat the stone, that is if he can eat-"

Ritsuka lunged for the Practical Joker, but one member of the ambulance crew held him back.

"This guys insane and dangerous; don't mess with him," said the crew member.

Ritsuka ignored him.

"But you need to understand, I need to mess with people like him. I like getting inside disturbed people's heads. That's why I'm called the Practical Joker! People who have had hard pasts are usually very practical, and I just make their lives even worse, hehe."

Ritsuka was livid. How dare anyone even try and mess with him and Soubi? Who really cared enough to mess with their now perfectly contented lives?

What was the purpose in doing so?

Ritsuka was faced with all these questions, but none of these answers.

"So," the Practical Joker said. "Are you ready to be a Sacrifice for your Fighter?"

Ritsuka lunged in the Practical Joker's direction before the medics could stop him. It was the last thing he remembered before everything went black.

* * *

**Author's Notes: ** Oh dear, what's going to happen to Soubi and Ritsuka? TELL US OH MERCIFUL AUTHOR! Oh well. Looks like you'll have to figure out in the next chapter. Sorry for the delay. College is god-awful. See ya later.


	4. Chapter 4

**If We Used Wands and Spoke Latin**

**Author's Notes:** Hi! I'm back! Hehe, I updated during work. I hate making telemarketing calls, ugh. Nasty stuff. Anyways, back to what I LIKE to do.

* * *

Chapter 4

Ritsuka was lying face up in a hospital bed when he awoke. It was dark, except for the light above his hospital bed. Then, he realized, that somebody he knew was right next to him, lying his head face down on the bed.

It was Soubi.

Ritsuka tried raising himself up to meet Soubi, but he ended up falling back against the covers and moaned. God, did his body hurt. It felt like an ambulance ran over him.

Soubi raised his head, and suddenly smiled at Ritsuka. Ritsuka smiled back. "You're okay," Soubi said happily. "After the battle, you were wounded so badly, I had to bring you here."

Ritsuka looked at him incredulously. "You…you fought? But you were so hurt you-"

"That's what the Practical Joker wanted you to see," Soubi said. "In fact, he simply lured you into a trap. I was just under a spell that wouldn't allow me to speak to you, or communicate with you any way I could. I could only fight, for you, and you sacrifice for me…unfortunately, things got a little out of hand. I'm so sorry," Soubi said, and he kissed the top of Ritsuka's head.

"W-what happened to me?" asked Ritsuka, pulling back from Soubi's kiss. "What was so bad that I ended up in the hospital?"

"You…were cursed, Ritsuka. The Practical Joker only works in riddles. It was very difficult to decipher what he was about to do and when he was about to do it. There was one curse, however, that shocked me."

"That…shocked you, Soubi?" Ritsuka said, in disbelief. It was so hard to believe that Soubi would be shocked by anything, much less a strange rival.

"I don't know what he did to you, as my Sacrifice, but whatever he managed to do, it made you lose consciousness. I'm very sorry, Ritsuka. You do know I love you, right?"

Ritsuka nodded his head. "But…what did the Practical Joker say, exactly?"

Soubi sighed. "It was hard to capture all of what he said, it was so long. But it went something like this:

_A little bit different_

_My spell shall play_

_This isn't one quite terrible_

_As many might say_

_With good things and bad things_

_All wrapped into one_

_This Loveless I've lured_

_Shall give you a son_

_You've hid far too long,_

_Under the protection of your Fighter_

_Not loving, not caring_

_Not trying at all_

_To be Soubi's Sacrifice_

_To answer that call._

Ritsuka stared at him. "So the spell…was directed at me…and not at you?"

This was a first. Most spells tried to take out the Sacrifice first and then the Fighter as their main goal, but this one appeared to take out the Sacrifice…wait, take out?

"What did he mean, 'good things and bad things all wrapped into one, this Sacrifice I've lured shall give you a…son?'"

Soubi smiled playfully. "I really have no idea. Is it possible that he caused you to see that we need to be together? And by doing so, we need to adopt a child? Or at least…make those ears and that tail fall off? Whatever he did, he made you faint."

Ritsuka turned a bright red.

"I don't think he meant _anything _like that," Ritsuka said angrily. "And I think I just must've…fainted because of the exhaustion."

Soubi smiled playfully again, and said, "You always were delicate, my Loveless."

Ritsuka growled at him and then crossed his arms. "Just because I'm your Loveless, doesn't mean you have to toy with me."

"I don't toy with you, Ritsuka, it's the truth," Soubi said. "Didn't you command me to always tell the truth?"

Ritsuka scowled. "You never seemed to learn that lesson. You always lied to me. About where you were going, what you were doing, and about the Seven Moons. You got yourself into quite a few tizzys because you didn't _tell me the truth._"

Soubi sighed and Ritsuka tried sitting up again. His whole lower half burned with the effort.

"Soubi, geez, you didn't do anything while I was asleep…_did you_?"

"Why, whatever do you mean by that, Ritsuka?" Soubi asked, another playful smile tugging on his lips.

Ritsuka stared at him. "Y-you did do something _didn't you_? Damn you to hell! I can't believe you did something like that to me! You're such a baka! God, I-wait."

Ritsuka tugged at his ears. They were still there. He tried lifting up his tail. It didn't fall off.

Ritsuka growled at him. "I can't believe you lead me to believe that you did that. You're so mean."

"And I love you, Loveless," Soubi said, and he planted a kiss on his lips.

Ritsuka backed away from him. "Can you please not do that while we're in here? A nurse might see or something. And then you _know _what will happen."

Soubi nodded and just looked at him gently. "The nurse said you can be discharged within the hour. And so can I. They healed my wounds as well."

"Good," Ritsuka said. "I hate hospitals. It reminds me of when my mom was in one. They're not nice here at all."

Soubi nodded again and then said, "I can't wait to bring you home." He kissed the top of his head again, and Ritsuka went to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Yeah, I know that was kind of short, but you can't blame me! I'm at work! Augh! Oh well. Working on these at home is dangerous no thanks to my nosy little sister. Ick. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter of If We Used Wands and Spoke Latin!


End file.
